Alluring Love
by sodapop2222
Summary: Germany comes home and finds a girl who looks like Italy passed out on the ground and Italy suddenly goes missing. Will Germany be able to save Italy and find out where the girl came from or will he lose them both? Fem!ItalyXGermay. Rated *T* for mild languge
1. Alluring Secret: Chapter 1

Germany entered his house after a long jog around the block. Wiping his forehead, he entered the living room to get to the kitchen. The next thing he saw he wasn't prepared for. On the ground was a young girl, her chestnut brown hair and distinguishing curl that protruded from the right side of her flowed to the ground in waves of brown. She was wearing nothing but a simple white shirt and denim mini skirt. A small peaceful smiled carved on her face. She looked like Italy. Italy with breast. A female Italy in his house. On the ground. Passed out. Germany was dumbstruck. How could this girl possibly end up in his _locked _house?He cautiously walked up to her. Tiptoeing his way past anything on the ground. She twitched a little. Good, she _wasn't _dead. Germany stopped behind the recliner, the girl lying at the base of it. His heart rate quickened as he noticed the true beauty of this girl. Her rosy cheeks complimenting her tanned complexion. Germany creeped closer feeling his palms moisten. He reached out and skimmed his hands along the edge of her face. Suddenly, before he could pull his hand away, the girl's hand snapped up and gripped his wrist. Germany jumped at the force the girl had. She glared at him with a the smile still on her face.

"Try messin' with me and you'll regret it." she hissed. She looked about her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in a familiar place. Germany stood frozen, his mouth gaping open as the girl sat up , her hand stilled gripping onto his wrist.

"Where am I?" She questioned a little fear in her voice. Germany stuttered. He can't even explain what was happening so how could he explain how she ended up here?

"I'm Ludwig. What's your name?" He asked trying to regain confidence. The girl let go of him, stood up and wiped of her skirt.

"Daisy Vargas." she replied nonchalantly. Germany panicked more. She looked like Italy and shared the same surname. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**This is my second fic and I'm excited! I hope you guys will like this one as much as my other one!**

**I do not own Hetalia**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Daisy questioned Germany. He didn't know how to reply. did she think he kidnapped her?Not a very good first impression. Germany gestured over to couch and Daisy sat down reluctantly. Germany began to paced the floor nervously,running his hands through his hair. Daisy looked up from the TV.  
"Ludwig what's wrong?" she asked tilting her head innocently. Germany blushed more and hastily turned his was now or never. This was the best time to interrogate her.

"D-daisy? Do you by chance know a man named Feliciano Vargas?" Germany questioned, sitting down across from her. Daisy thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No," she answered," But is he related to me?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Germany sighed. He looked up at her one more time. She sat on the couch, hugging knees staring off into the was so beautiful with the morning sun shining on her. Germany then snapped out of thoughts, realizing what he was then asked, "What about Italy?" Daisy perked up at the word 'Italy'.

"What about Italy?" she narrowed her eyes .

"Italy. The country," he said slowly.

"I'm-I'm Italy," Daisy stuttered. Germany jumped back a little in surprise.

" Are you," Daisy leaned in closer, her voice dying down into a whisper, "a country?" Germany

nodded in response. Daisy leaned backed ,sighing in relief.

"Which then?" Daisy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Germany," He replied.

"No. No no no no," Daisy muttered, raising from the couch pointing her finger at Germany "you can't be Germany! There already is a Germany and she's a girl! You liar!" Daisy wailed as he burst into tears. She kept muttering 'Germany, Germany' over

again. Germany, who was feeling awkward as it is rose up and placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder trying to calm her.

" , Daisy it's okay." Germany whispered nervously. Daisy yanked her shoulder away still weeping into her hands.

"It's not okay! I don't even know you and know you're claiming your Germany when you're not and-" Daisy said through tears. Germany lifted a hand from Daisy's face and wiped her tears.

"I am Germany. I swear I will not hurt you, so please, don't cry," Germany whispered once again. Daisy took a few deep breaths then calmed down. Germany lead the sobbing girl over to the couch and the two sat down , Daisy slowly falling asleep on Germany's shoulder. What was she talking about Germany being a girl? And, how could she be Italy when, there already was an Italy. Before Germany could move on to his next thought, the front door burst open and in came Prussia.

"West! You missed a wicked party last night!" Roared Prussia as he entered the house. He noticed Daisy sleeping on Germany's shoulder and stopped in his tracks. He looked at The surprised Germany to daisy. And back at Daisy to Germany. Prussia grinned and flashed two thumbs up before quietly running upstairs, Germany mouthing protest as he went.

**Aww! I just love Germany and Fem!Italy! It's so adorable! Well, chapter three will come in two days! I got my other fanfiction to worry about as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia stroked the now sleeping Daisy's face.

"So, who is she?" Prussia asked, looking up Germany.

"Ja. No, Japan, I am not lying. I swear!" Germany pleaded into the phone. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't believe you either, West," He taunted smiling. Germany turned to glare at his older brother before turning back to say goodbye to Japan.

'I can't believe you're dragging Japan all the way here for this!" Prussia exclaimed as Germany sat across from him. He sighed while leaning back.

"What can do? I'm just so confused," Germany sighed. Daisy, who had been asleep the whole time, began mumbling 'Germany' over and over.

"Seems like someone likes you!' Prussia laughed and teased like a 6 year old.

"It's not that!" Germany said turning slightly red. Prussia laughed again.

"Than what is it?" Germany stayed quiet for a few moments.

"It's-it's hard to explain, okay?" Germany spat, ducking his head down in embarrassment. Prussia nodded is head with a devious grin.

* * *

The next day, the rang and Germany came running towards it.

"Japan!' He exclaimed as Japan hurried in, the ferocious wind, sending chills down their backs. Germany slammed the door tight.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you here but-" Germany started but Japan cut him off.

"No Germany,I understand, Japn motioned towards sleeping Daisy.

"She does look a lot like Italy," Japan said before being lost in thought. Germany waited before Japn spoke, "She's from an alternate universe," he said calmly, pointing his finger in triumph.

"WHAT?!" Germany hollered. This woke Daisy up. She jolted up before rubbing her eyes groggily. She opened one of her eyes and gasped at Japan.

"Your-you-you," Daisy stuttered,"Japan?"

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger and not posting for a week! I'm sorry ;_; I'll make it better next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Very dark. Italy shifted around a little before opening his eyes for once. he was surprised to see a blond female and a white haired one looking over sent Italy into a panic. Where they going to kill him? Hurt him? He began to whimper and start shouting.

"Don't kill me! Please I have so to live for!" He wailed. The blonde girl grasped her hands around Italy's flailing arms rendering him unable to move. She brought her face as close as possible to his and studied him. Italy's screams died down back to whimpers as the woman tightened her grip around his wrist.

"Yessh,calm down! I won't kill you!" the woman screamed.

"WAH!Who are you?!" Italy yelled,crying harder. The girl looked at the other. The white haired girl shrugged.

"Monika." she said quickly. Italy closed his eyes tightly and tried to get whimpered loudly. Monika facepalmed and handed him. Italy opened his eyes and looked around at the house. It looked just like Germany's. Italy looked up at the girls chatting. He bit his lip and and jumped up and shot to the door.

"The hell?!" The white haired girl yelled. Monika jumped at him and grabbed a hold of him,pulling his arms behind him.

"Gah!You're ch-choking-me!" Italy sputtered out.

"Pru-Maria!" Monika stutterd. "Help me!" Maria and Monika pinned the poor italian down and rolled him over.

"Germany!Germany!Help me!" he whimpered. The two girls silenced and Maria looked over at Monika as if saying "You heard that?" Monika brought the man up and threw him on the couch.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" Monika screamed.

"Feliciano...Vargas..."Italy answered,not looking at her. Maria looked up at Monika and left the room. Monika bit her lip and walked closer to the man.

"You're...so similar...to someone I know..."Monika said. Italy just suddenly felt a rush of warmth rush threw him. Monika was tugging his curl.

"S-s-sstop!" Italy yelled flustered.

"Why?What's wrong?" Monika asked.

* * *

**okay,okay...there's going to be Fem!Gerita as well as GerFem!ita. 3**


End file.
